There are disclosed several compact means for starting a log-fire, including wood logs.
The United Kingdom patent GB 17327 describes a wood log that contains a flammable substance and is used as a container for this flammable substance. Holes drilled into the log are filled with a flammable substance (e.g. coal dust) and sealed with caps. The aim is a longer burning time of the wood log and at the same time making use of the coal dust or other finely fractioned flammable substance.
Coal dust can not be openly used in a fireplace, but can be used when sealed in a wood log. Wood logs known as Lapland candles also contain incisions which enable burning it as a single log. In case of the Lapland candle, the incisions extend over the sides of the log which cause the flames to immediately spread to the log's side surfaces; the log burns as a torch and will fall into pieces before burning out.
Thus, no comfortable fire log is disclosed that would enable comfortable handling and that would burn evenly as a whole; that would not burn as a torch and fall into pieces before burning out; and that could be used both in a campfire and a fireplace; and where everything necessary would be in one package that requires no additional preparations before use.